The Primordial Slayer
by XxPrimodialxX
Summary: What If Natsu didn't train by one, but two huge Dragons. During the past eons ago, both beings came across a world where was filled of magic(ethernano). Both come across and saw a little child about of age 4 or 5, had pink hair and bright jade eyes wondering around the forest. What will happen once these two powerful beings took this child under their wing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

 ***Enjoy***

 ***PERISH*** = Magic/Curse/Mystic/Power spell

*AAAHHH* = Moaning/Sound

"Pink haired punk" = Normal talking

 _'Pink haired punk'_ = Normal thinking/thought

"PINK HAIRED PUNK" = Yelling

 **"Pink haired punk"** = Dragon/Demon/God talking

 _ **'Pink haired punk'**_ = Dragon/Demon/God thinking/thought

 **"PINK HAIRED PUNK"** = Dragon/Demon/God yelling

 **-My Ass-** Place or Headline

Author's Notes = This story is adopted by me which it belonged to Denzelunlimited from wattpad. He is a close friend of mine, he asked me to adopt his story since he cannot continue. SInce I adopt this, I change a few things and I'll try to instead only pairs, but everyone's favorite faction; HAREM! You heard that, right? Hahaha!

Again, all of these don't belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.

*Please Enjoy*

 **-Unknown place, X770-**

A boy with slightly spiky blossom hair color almost covered his right eye, fair-skin and bright jade eyes about age of 7 was standing in front of a two huge mountains. He was wearing red shirt, black baggy-pants **(almost like jogger)** , and black combat shoes for his age.

Behind him was two huge figures standing with great pride.

The two huge figures are dragons; one colossal dragon and the other mid-colossal white dragon.

A male and a female one.

The male one is the gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. The dark red dragon's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in color. The Dragon also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of its body. Its back has numerous blackish spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of its tail. The Dragon has a triangular head with horns, pair of large, round eyes with yellow glowing sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. It also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. The Dragon's four set massive bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips, and has four legs.

The Dragon name was Igneel, also known as Great Red, the True red Dragon God Emperor, Dragon of Dragon(DxD), apocalypse dragon; the Dream One.

The female one is the mid-gigantic Dragon whose body is covered with lightish-yellow strong scales. Its lower body, specifically it chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are white in color. The Dragon's back has silver spikes, instead of sharp spikes, it lean spikes all the way to it long tail _ **(A/N: I don't know how to say it or put it in a way, but you know what I mean right?)**_. Unlike Igneel's bat-like wings, it two large wings are feathery in appearance full of strong whitish-yellow, akin to a bird's. _**(A/N: Think of Acnologia's wings, instead of blue and black, it white and yellow and also has four set of wings)**_ It sclera are scarlet with yellow and dark-blood red pupil.

This Dragon name is Ophis. Otherwise known as the Infinite Dragon God; the Infinite One.

These two Dragons were so massive that you could see afar, over towering largest trees in the forest. If anyone, even one those 'Wizard Saints' whom are very powerful magecraft would be terrified at how big they are. But luckily, where they were was far from city or village. Both were looking down at the child who had big smirk on his face.

"You two better be watching big geckos because I'm going to wipe out the entire mountain!" The child spoke...or more like shout a little bit so they could hear. This pink head boy was name Natsu Dragneel.

" **You've said that every time you little brat, and yet you failed."** Igneel said in blunt as he use his pinkie sharp nail wiping his earlobe with bored expression.

Natsu eyebrows twitched as he turn around to glance up at Igneel, with annoyed look, ready to throw one of his powerful spells. Not worry if he hurt his foster father since his attacks against him are puny ones to him, "What you say?"

But he doesn't care either way,

" **You damn well heard what I said,"** The gigantic dragon said as he glanced down at Natsu with mocking face. **"What you gonna do about** _ **little**_ **boy? You gonna smi-OW!"** He cried out in shock and pain as a sudden force hit his head again.

" **Watch how you talk to our little boy. And, ALSO watch** _ **your**_ **language."** Stern feminine voice spoke, which belonged to Ophis. **"Never and I** _ **mean**_ **never, use vulgar words right in front of my baby?"**

She glared down at Igneel with intense, she has her tail up behind her, ready to take strike again. Speaking of Igneel, well he is right now trembling as his bright yellow eyes were now white with tears threatened to come out.

" **Do.** _ **I**_ **. Make. Myself. Clear?"** Her tail starts to twitch and ready to give full strike again.

" **Y-Yes..dear.."** He whimpered. Ophis didn't move from her tail away as she eyed him for a few moments before she put on an _innocent_ face with _bright_ side. Yet, this innocent side looked terrifying.

" **Good. Now Natsu, don't** _ **ever**_ **use vulgar words and please continue."** Igneel who give a big relief sigh, he glanced down at Natsu and couldn't help but twitched in annoyance. Good thing he didn't look at his mate. If he did, I'd say he will panicked and pass out out of fear.

Natsu who saw everything before him, how his adoptive father getting scold, he laughed so hard as tears threatened his eyes holding his stomach. Natsu instantly freeze in fear, his back shivered when he saw his the look on his mother. So him being a good boy, did as he told.

"Y-Yes, mother…"

Ophis didn't stopped there, she kept her _innocent_ face. She eyed her son who coughed and clear his throat as he stared back to where he was looking at previously.

"Ahem! As I was about to say when I was _interrupted_..I-"

" **Oh just get it on with it, would' ya?"** Natsu didn't finish his sentence as Igneel couldn't take it anymore and decided to interfere. For fun.

Ophis sighed in tiresome. Honestly, whenever she scolds them like right now, and after about three or five minutes left they forgotten it as if nothing happens.

The blossom head boy clenched his fist tightly, he had priceless expression as he let out a dark laugh, _'Oh~ just you wait, overgrown lizard~'_

Igneel. For some reason, he couldn't help but regret what he said.

Natsu was now in a position to as he arched his head backward, big dark red magic seal with dragon's head in the middle of it appeared before him, ***Dragon God Emperor: Supreme Roar!*** He thrust forward with his mouth opened as torrent of reddish black beam jetted out of his mouth, causing to blow winds violently, the beam was so fast that cause trees to burn into crisp to ash and incinerate the entire mountain.

Igneel and Ophis wide eyed in surprise at how powerful that blast was before they snapped and feeling proud for their son. For his age to wiped an entire a mountain was something that would consider monster among the gods, demons, dragons, and etc…

"Gahaha! Did you see that, huh? Did you!?" Natsu laughed his ass out, rising his upper chest with proud smirked...or more smug face; a cocky one eh?

" **My, my~ I'm so proud of you my son,"** Ophis smiled brightly. Unlike the last one, this time was a real genuine one.

The red dragon smirk and spread his wings, **"Well gacki, looks like I was wrong."**

"You _damn_ well right, you overgrown lizard." Igneel eyebrow twitched, he saw a mischievous glint in the eyes of his pinkhead boy. He open his mouth and was about to say something, but was interrupted with _again_ a tail hit back of his head.

" **OW!"**

" **See what you did, you overgrown lizard,"** Ophis glared at Igneel, **"My precious boy use one of** _ **those**_ **foul words! For that, you should be punished!"**

" **I-I'm sorry…!"** Too late as he was hit again, but this time was very, VERY hard which made him hit his head on the ground.

"Gahahah," Natsu was laughing so hard that he could die. However,

" **Natsu."** He froze. His laughed instantly vanished, his eyes wide in fear and began tremble a bit.

"Y-Yes..m..mother.." His voice was shaken his entire physical figure to be more specific, like he was in deep cold breeze..

" **What did I say about vulgar words?"** Her voice was gentle, but she _again_ wore her expression.

"I..I'm sorry. I won't use these foul words again..." Oh thats a lie right there, he just lied right before his mother. Who. Is. Standing. In. Front. Of. Him.

Ophis sighed, oh her baby thinks that she doesn't know that she can read people's mind, she has telepathy mind communication; one her of special abilities. But even if she has that kind of power, she can read people easily and could tell whether they're lying or not even without using her powers. **"I'll let you off just this once, but the next time you said** _ **that**_ **word again, I won't hesitate to punish you. Understood."**

Natsu face brighten as he look at his mother with grateful expression, "Yes, mother!" Ophis let out a soft giggled.

Igneel couldn't believe what he saw. For all he had known Ophis long, LONG time ago before the universes were created, she hates vulgar words. He understand that Natsu is his and hers child, but...

" **What!?"** The red dragon yelled in shock, **"You're not going to pu…"**

" **Quiet!"** His voice stopped. **"Now Natsu, I want to see you use your other slayer power. I would like to see how far have you've grown."** Natsu grin and nodded.

The child of the two Great most powerful beings began concentrate to gather enough ethernano; which in earthlands called energy gas line to unleash a powerful blast again just like the other one.

He again arched his head back and magic circle appeared same as the other circle with dragon head in the middle, but this time instead of dark red, it was white-yellowish with bright silver outline as he thrust his head forward and shout. ***Infinite Dragon God: Infinite Breath!*** White beam with yellow outline shot out his mouth, the beam length was about size of an elephant as it penetrate the mountain, causing it to split into pieces and explode, making a huge light yellow ball with orange outline. The huge ball for few seconds, start to shrink into little.

All the violent wind inside the forest was had vanquish,

Igneel and Ophis grins wider couldn't help but proud at their son, able to wipe an entire mountain, not one but two at a young age.

"Gahaha!" The pinkhead laughed proudly with his hands on his hips, **"Hahaha, that's my son!"** Igneel yelled, he lift his fingernail to gently pat his child's pink locke.

"Tehe.." Natsu grins showing his two canine teeth, **"Well, what do you expect. He** _ **is**_ **our son."** Said the female Dragon. She flaps her bird kin wings beautifully, she watched fond of her mate and son playing.

The two started to go hunt snapping Ophis out of her gaze, **"Are you coming or what?"**

She smiles, **"Right behind you both."**

..

…

Midnight has fall.

A big mountain or more like; cave, outside the entrance of the cave was two huge Dragons leaning against each other to feel their warmth. Both gazing at the sky, stars shines brightly and shooting stars fly by…

" **A beautiful night neh?"** Deep rough, yet soft voice spoke. The yellow eyes didn't move it gaze from the sky.

" **Yes, it is a beautiful night."** A familiar feminine voice whispered quietly, beautiful scarlet yellow eyes shift from the sky to yellowed eyes.

" **So,"** She paused for few sec and before she questioned, **"What day do we take Natsu to the others?"**

Igneel didn't move his gaze from the dark sky, he frowned and look deep in thought. **"Mmh...still thinking about it."** Ophis didn't move one single bit, she eyed him before she released soft sigh and nodded, "Alright. But be quick since we don't have much time, understood?" Her voice was once again stern like usual.

" **Yes, loved."** Shook his head, moved his gaze from the sky and glance down at his mate before he made a decision. **"Let's get back inside. We have a big day tomorrow."**

The white Dragon before she disconnect herself from her mate and went back inside the cave, with Igneel followed behind her. The Dragon paused and look back at the night sky and around the forest. A flashes through his mind of him and Ophis along with their beloved son training together, eating together, sleeping together, laughing together, and crying together. This place where they build such precious memories..and now they are going to leave it behind.

' _ **I'm really going to miss this place,'**_ He thought as he continue follow Ophis behind, _**'This place where it like truly home..hehe..'**_

…

….

..

.

 **Author's Note: Well, there you go. Just know I changed something in this story. It all the best I could do to make it more creative and more sense to you all to understand. Oh, Yeah just to remind you all again, this story or any this story affiliated with belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Now, onto harem that been decided: Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Irene Belserion, Cana Alberona, Lisanna Strauss, Ultear Milkovich, and Lucy Heartfilia. Those are the girls that been decided by. If you want to add more girls in this harem story, that bring out anyone you're interest in. However, it be 10 or 15 girls only, and it be warned it'll take a lot of time for me to make another chapter and I'm bad at dialogue. So help me.**

 **Je na**


	2. My Mistake(Shit Happens)

**Arthur's Note: My bad! This story ain't crossover, Yes I do have crossover story(Fairy Tail/Highschool DxD) which it not finish since I'm trying to finish this story first. So yeah my bad to you guys who followed me which I didn't asked for,but thanks for fav. This story and follow me.**

 **Once again, I apologize for the misunderstanding.I'm going to fix this shit and try to finish chapter 2. Again, sorry.**

 **Oh! And leave a comment on this story and tell me something is messed up or something that didn't make sense if you know what I trying to sayin. Anyway, list girls that you would like have in the harem.**

 **I may need a beta reader to try and fix or add things that didn't go along with this story.**

 **List Harem(Been decided):**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Irene Belserion**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Lucy Heartfillia**

 **Lisanna Strauss.**

 **List of girls that you would like me to add on Natsu's harem. But be warned; only 10, 15 or less will be limited.**

 _ **AGAIN!**_ **How times am I gonna say this** _ **AGAIN**_ **, I'm very sorry.** _ **AGAIN!**_ **Yes, after this story is completed** _ **(which will take al lot longer than expected)**_ **I'll publish Fairy Tail?Highschool DxD crossover.**

 **Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 ***Perish*** = Magic/Spell/Technique

"Pink haired punk" = Normal talking

' _Pink haired punk'_ = Normal thinking

"PINK HAIRED PUNK" = Yelling

" **Pink haired punk" =** Dragon/Demon/God talking

' _ **Pink haired punk'**_ Dragon/Demon/God thinking

" **PINK HAIRED PUNK" =** Dragon/Demon/God yelling

 **-My ass-** Place or Headline

 **Arthur's Note: This story is not crossover! Sorry for those who thought it was and for the misunderstanding. To those that followed and fav. this story, thanks! I didn't need/asked for and all but, thanks. And last thing, I'm very bad at dialogue.**

 **Again, Fairy Tail or any of the affiliated with belongs to their rightful owners.**

*Please enjoy*

 **-Meanwhile-**

The sun shines, penetrate through the bright white cloud. Inside the clouds was to huge large shadow figures flying. Scaring the clouds away and revealed Igneel and Ophis.

On Igneel's bareback was his son, lean against his Dragon spikes. His hands moved a bit and his sleepy jade eyes blinked open from the wind making contact with his closed eyes and by the sounds of flapping wings. He look around and only see clouds, birds and...red scales? He immediately aware that he was on his father's back.

" **Good morning sleepyhead."** A gentle tone shook his body, turning his face left and saw his mother, and a drowsy smile spread across his face as he met her gaze.

"Morning mom." He greeted back. He slowly get on his feet, groaning as his body protested from uncomfortable position he had been sleeping in. He began to stretch out stiff body.

" **Morning brat,"** Deep and rough shoot ego through the sky, "Morning, big-for-nothing-old-lizard." The pink haired boy decided to taunt his father. Igneel greeted his teeth and eyebrows twitched. **"What'd you call me, pink haired boy?!"**

"Its salmon! You overgrown lizard!"

Ophis had enough as she shout, **"ENOUGH!"** She shot them a stern expression the two froze...well Igneel stopped talking but he was still flying, but if he were to stop that will cause him and Natsu to fall and if their boy had fall and hurt because of him...oh boy, his mate wouldn't let him off easily or would kill...I think?

" **It too early for this, can't you two stop for once in awhile."** Spat Ophis, she released a big sighed as the atmosphere was quiet and peaceful. Suddenly, a large growl rang. Ophis and Igneel couldn't, but let out soft chuckles.

"What?!" Shout Natsu, he had a blush on his face in embarrassment. "I can't help it ok, I'm hungry."

" **Honey, bring out the brat's food."** Said Igneel. His love nodded she turn her red-yellowish eyes to Natsu's location and narrowed her eyes slightly as it glows brightly before disappeared.

Light appeared right front of Natsu and vanished, revealing cooked meat and some water, "MEAT!" Making the boy grabbed the meat instantly and eat with tears comically fall as he mush on it.

Igneel and Ophis couldn't help but let out soft laugh at his apetite. It didn't take a minute for Natsu to devour the cooked meat and drinked the water, he let out big burp and patted his stomach and sighed in bless. Igneel's eyebrow twitched violently,

" **Excuse you!"**

"So...where are we going?" Natsu put on innocent face, completely ignore his father's barked or is he oblivious causing Igneel sighed. Is this boy an idiot or what what kind of father didn't teach his child? Little did he know, he just insult himself.

" **We're going to meet an old friend of ours and ask him to teach you his magic."** Ophis answered his question.

Natsu's green eyes widen he smils gets bigger and bigger, "Wow really?! I'm going to learn new magic!" Ophis giggled while Igneel rolled his eyes mumbling 'yea yea' or 'tsk, annoying brat' something like that.

They flew and suddenly a black hole appeared, making Natsu paused his excitement decrease dramatically as his eyes widened and scream, "W-What the heck is that?!"

" **Calm down boy,"** Igneel spoke firmly, yet at the same time soft. Causing Natsu calm slightly as he exhale. He watched as he, along with his parents entered the black hole. He then let out small gasped as he glance around inside the black hole. He thought that the inside black hole is only dark, but sup

" **This Natsu, is the Dimensional Gap where we travel to different dimensions like the Underworld where demons laid and such.."** Ophis explained and paused for secs and, **"And now where we're going to is the Death realm where one of our friends lives. No humans are or any creatures such as Gods, Demons, Humans, and etc..except me and your father."** Natsu was about to question how he is able to breath normally then, but his mother beat him to it. **"How are you able to breath normally?"**

For about past years when he 'swear' that he will never say that vulgar word, year had past and _again_...he accidently say _the_ word and got punished asked how his mother knows he lied back years ago...well you know it? She told him that she can tell people when they lie or not. He didn't believe her 'Yeah right' a sudden force hit the back of his head.

" **Well, we put some of our blood into the yours making you immune to poison, and having instantly regenerative healing factor without using magic, and also gain some of our ability."** She left out the part that this is Igneel and Ophis' original home.

Natsu shook his head in understand years back when his parents had found him and raise him as their own son. Few weeks later, he had an unimaginable fever. Igneel and Ophis were afraid to use their power on him since he was very small, just little tiny bit of their magic portion would have killed him, but likely he wasn't.

The pinkhead again gaze around the Dimension, he couldn't help but admire the colors swirling around. The trio kept flying as they saw another black hole, Natsu guessing that black hole might be the Realm of Death. Shivered down Natsu's spines as cold sweat fell down from his cheek when he realized they are heading towards the Death Realm.

The door of Death Realm swallowed them as they entered, they saw lots of skulls and and the atmosphere there was very cold. The trio flew and then landed on a safe land which was surrounded by many head skulls.

" **To what pleasure would bring you here in my realm, my dear old friends."** Emotionless voice spoke, echoing through the around.

Natsu quickly turn around and saw two pair of blue eyes glowed brightly from the shadows. He then put on his fighting stance(Goku's fighting stance),

" **Hoh!"** The unknown figure hidden in the shadow couldn't help, but be interesting. **"Let's not be hasty now little one. I'm not going to harm you."** The unknown figure said, making Natsu stiffened his guard than ever and ready to attack when he heard steps coming closer. As the steps were coming closer, little gasped escape from Natsu.

Revealing an extremely handsome man in his late twenties. He had pale skin, his irises is deep and at the same time bright blue eyes almost like dark-light greenish-blue with black slits for pupils. This man had long silky black hair that reached the floor, long bang above his forehead reaching down to his chest, and two bangs beside his eyes, about 6'5 foot. He wore long light black clothes covering his foot. He had a small smile on his face with his hands lift up, telling the boy before him that he meant no harm.

" **Calm down my boy,"** Igneel nedge his son that it was safe. **"This man right here,"** He pointed his dark sharp nail at bluish-green eyed man in front of Natsu who had a small smile, **"Is Shinigami. The Supreme God of Death and Darkness, also he is one of my few friends."**

Shinigami stepped forward with one step, **"Hello there, may I know the child of my dear friend?"** Questioned Shinigami with soft small smile.

Natsu dropped his guard and introduce himself. "I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." No apologize?

' _ **N-Natsu...Dragneel...wait..he couldn't be!'**_ Shinigami was beyond shocked, he then shot Igneel and Ophis an explanation which they understood what he wants to know. His expression was still the same he was good at hiding it, but deep inside he was a little bit scared.

Why?

Is it Natsu..or who he _used_ to be? Time will tell..

" **Natsu, that's a good name you've got there means summer."** Ophis replied back. Oddly, he was the Supreme Death and Darkness and here he is saying his name is a good one. Very odd one. He turn his attention back to the massive dragons, **"So Igneel, Ophis what can I do for you? Its rare for you two to show up here. Especially** _ **such**_ **being like you two."** The dead asked them.

" **Well Shini-kun, would you do us a favor teach our son your magic?"** This time it was Ophis asked the dead. The trio eyed the dead for sec..

Shinigami eyes widen bit, his smile grew bigger. Despite who Natsu was, he was intrigued and fear him for some reason he doesn't know. **"Sure! I'm more than happy to teach your son my magic."** Besides, he was looking for a apprentice to teach his magic to him/her.

" **Thank you, Shinigami/Shini-kun."** Both the strongest beings thanked the handsome man.

" **It's nothing really."** He had sheepish expression.

Natsu looked at his new sensei as their gaze met each other, both smirk at one another with their fist lift up, "Well then Natsu, shall we get start it then."

"Heh, well then I will be under your wing sensei." Both thrust their hands to bump fist.

Igneel and Ophis simply smile at the duo following them behind as they made their way to the training ground.

 **-Time skip 3 years later, X773 years-**

3 years has passed since Natsu met his new sensei. He is now 10 year-old. His spiky pink hair is now long reached down to the shoulders, his bangs had now completely cover his right eye, his clothes now are black with white stripe long sleeve shirt, and gray jogger. He is about 4'9 ft tall.

During these three years he had almost completely master his Dragon Gods Slaying magic and his new God Slaying magic. He also has discovered his new abilities from the blood he received from his parents. The trio bade farewell to the Supreme God of Death and Darkness.

Speaking of the Death, both Igneel and Ophis had told Shinigami the answers he needed. Surprisingly, he did take this quite well. The Dragons thought that he would decline taking Natsu under his wing, but did not..

After they bade their goodbye, Natsu wondered what they would do next. This was quickly answered by Igneel, **"Where going to meet one of our friend named Shiva. She's the Supreme Goddess of Destruction and War."**

"Really?" Natsu was very surprised, he thought that they would meet a different species, but another God. But this time instead of a male, it was a female one.

The two Dragons nodded their head as they continue flying through the Dimensional Gap.

After for about 3 weeks or so, they saw another black hole and dove inside it. The pinkhead gasped in utter surprised. He expected that the Realm of Destruction would like disaster. Like the Death realm, having full of skulls around and the atmosphere there was cold. But the atmosphere here was really warm, instead of dark, the area was bright just like from his home. Sun shine like bright as ever, the area was full of trees; any kind of trees, flowers, grass, blossom trees, and hills with waterfall between them.

Natsu didn't know what to say, he had his mouth mid-open, scanning around the place. Sure, through traveling before he had come across the Dimensional Gap. But in his opinion, this place is the most beautiful place he had ever seen.

They flew past the hills and saw a old japanese house with beautiful lake that has white rocks under the lake. Blossom tree beside the lake as it bloom beautifully and a old japanese; machiya. The trio landed in the soft green grass, making the ground shudder slightly.

"Wow..this place is beautiful.." The still awe Natsu said, looking around everywhere and take picture in his mind to remind him of this beautiful view.

Giggled Ophis, **"** _ **That**_ **son, I could agree with you."**

" **Ahh~ It's been awhile since I've been in this place~"** The red Dragon inhale the beautiful air and let out. A sound of door shift, snapped the three as they look toward the source of the sound door opening and only the see an extremely beautiful woman.

" **Shiva."** Igneel smiled and greeted the woman.

" **Shiva-chan~ It's so good to see you!"** Cheerful Ophis said as she walked toward the woman, lowering her gigantic head.

" **Hello Igneel-sama, Ophis-chan! It so good to see you too!"** The woman greeted back cheerfully as she hug Ophis draconic head before she unconnect herself and asked them with a big smile, **"What brings you two here!"**

" **We went to Shinigami to do us a favor teaching our boy God Slaying magic about three years, we've thought that we would come and do the same."** Igneel replied.

OH! Speaking Natsu, here he is standing before the beautiful woman with his eyes stretched open and had his jaw dropped. _'S-She's so...beautiful..'_ He continue eyeing head to toe. She is a very tall buxom woman, with ridiculous curves. Her physical is most pronounced by her humongous breasts. _No wonder why he kept staring._ She has long silver hair that extended down pass her bust, and blood eyes with no pupil. Several bangs of hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all way down while also framing her face beautiful face. Her attire are white with roses yukata kimono. One of the most beautiful goddess in the whole universe.

" **Waitwaitwaitwait- You have a child! Since when! Why didn't you tell me this?!"** Exclaimed the Goddess of Destruction, feeling hurt the two Dragons were her very, VERY close friends that she would die for them.

Why didn't they tell her?

The two Dragons stared at him with frowns before Ophis speaks. **"Well...we..we don't know why..sorry."** Ophis didn't know what to say as she and Igneel didn't want to tell the real reason why? Both look away in shame.

The goddess kept staring at them as she frowns for sec and sighed, **"Well, I don't know what the real reason is that you didn't tell me this but...i'll wait until it very comfortable for you to spill.."** The colossal dragons look at her with grateful smile. Shiva had a painful smile before it replace by a genuine one.

" **Well, where is your child?"**

A small step coming toward the Goddess, making her glance down and...

" **Kyaa! So cute!"** Two humongous breasts engulfed Natsu's face, he was swing around by Shiva pressing her cheek against his pink locke. **"So cuuutte! Whats your name!"** She didn't give his chance to speak as she kept on holding Natsu's face to her chest and swing around like if let go for 1 sec, it disappeared. Just the thought of that the Goddess's gripped harder on him.

Oh man I don't know if he is lucky or what?

Natsu brought his hands to Shiva's face, trying to push her so he could breath as he was out of oxygen.

"HALPMH" He squirmed for help, but luckily his mother saw as she scoot closer to them.

" **Shiva-chan~ are you trying to kill my sochi-chan? I know he is so cute and all, but please refrain from hurting him, ok?"** Whined Ophis. This got the Supreme of Destruction and War to stop as she calm herself down and let her see the cute face again. That is one of the reason but she also doesn't want to accidently kill her sochi-kun.

Why?

Well for all the higher beings throughout the universe even if an army of Gods and Goddesses won't match her, beside they wouldn't forget what happened to the other galaxies she destroyed. That when a story of her began run like a wild through all higher species scaring each and every of the powerful beings, even Igneel.

As Natsu was being released, he inhale every air he could to get enough oxygen to breathe. After 10 or 20 seconds, he face towards the Goddess and stare at her beautiful eyes and found himself lost in those deep blood-red sclera.

" **What's your name?"** Snapping the pinklocked out of his gaze as he blush in embarrassment. Lowering his head down and mumbled.

" **Sorry. I didn't quite catch that, would you mind say it again?"** Shiva dropped to her knees and lower slightly to the pinkette face making him blush harder.

"My..my name is Natsu..Natsu D-Dragneel.." Stuttered Natsu causing the Chaos itself grin wider. Shiva resist the urge to go and hug him again. _**'Uwhaa~ so cuute~'**_ She thought.

" **Well my name is Shiva, Nat-chan~"** She put both of her hands on the pinkettes shoulder and drag him closer and press her asset making him lose of sight as he felt sleepy, _'So...so soft...and warm.'_ And then eventually fallen asleep from the coziness feeling he felt, never in his life had felt that kinda soft touch.

Shiva sensing him fall asleep, a graceful smile formed on her face as she patted his head and hug him closer to make him more comfortable. She picked him up in bridal style and glance up to the Dragons couple.

" **Looks like Nat-chan is very tired,"** Both the Dragons thinking back at the traveling they've been through and nodded. **"Why don't you two go around the forest and find some cave there to live for now. I'm going inside to put Nat-chan to sleep on my bed."** She said before turn around to her house with Natsu in her hands as she proceed.

" **Alright. Let's not rush and take time to relax. Besides, we've been flying non-stop for about 3 weeks now. Even beings such as us, we** _ **too**_ **need rest."** Igneel spoke wisely, making Shiva paused and turn her face around and nodded. He and Ophis start proceed toward the forest with Shiva continuing where she was going.

Well, what happens next?

Time will tell.

 **-Next day, at Shiva's room-**

Light shined through the curtains of the small window of the room of Shiva's rent down toward the pair who slept quietly on the a mid-size king bed. Inside the room was filled with nothing but just a bed and a small window with curtains. The pair snuggled against each other...well this sight is very..sexy..

The white haired Goddess was naked that would put most beautiful goddesses to shame, her white crime skin was sickly smooth as it look almost shines. She had her arms wrapped around Natsu to her large chest, each several hours she press him into her chest makes her let out a small moan escaping her slightly pink lips. Her long and slender legs had on top of the pinkhead boy small body like a pillow.

Oh to the lucky pink haired punk, he snuggled closer to the extremely soft pillow, _that what he thought._ He moan in pleasure as his hand suddenly grabbed the softness and fondle them,

' _Hmmh...what is..'_ He continue fondling the softness in his hand, he then heard a loud sound like it coming from..the softness? He paused as the weird sound stop at the same time he stopped, then he continue again.

" **Aah~"**

He stopped again. Decided that he should take a peek, but first he should fondle this softness thing he is feeling on his hand right now to see where the sound comes from.

" **AaH~"** This time the sound got a bit louder than before.

' _Huh?'_ Natsu let go of the softness thing too much to his displeasure but had to see where the sound comes from and only to see a beautiful face of Shiva's. Her mouth opened slightly and a saliva leaked down to the pillow she was using.

Natsu didn't move from his spot as he look at the beautiful sight and look down at the softness against his chest and then...

"ARGH!" He yell and jumped back from the bed, covering his eyes. He may be little and innocent, but Ophis had taught him about human female's body part and educate him about sex, every kind that children-I mean only teen, but she still taught him about sex education and everything he should know before she...well you will know why he taught him in one the very chapters in the future. Back to the story,

The sudden yell woke the goddess from her sleep, getting up drowsy and sit, had her shoulders bent down like it was tired. As she was sitting, her perky breast bounce much to joy to Natsu but he didn't understand why he felt joy. Showing large round pink erect nipples, blood rush through Natsu's face.

" **Hm? Morning, Nat-chan~"** The Goddess greeted Natsu sleepily while rubbing her face like a cat licks it hands.

"Uh? Why?! How?!" Blood rush through his his face, he felt like he was about to pass out but hold on his ground. "Why are you naked?!" He point his finger to her glorious form.

She yawned before replied his question, **"What do you mean?"** She titled her head in confusion while putting her finger to her chicks, making Natsu redder.

"Why are you naked?"

" **Oh, well this is how I sleep every day. Sleeping with clothes on are very uncomfortable, ya'know."** Little grin formed on her face before she stood up on her bed and stretch her, making her large boobs jiggled. Her grin got wider when she saw Natsu look at her breasts bounce as she got of the bed and proceed towards the pinkhead.

"Wha-what are you doing?" The pinkhead was getting a bit scared and took a step back each time when the Goddess approach each step. He looked up at her as Shiva's grin turn into a very sultry.

" **Nat-chan~"** She said his name in a very seductive way, swaying her curvy hips left and right, which didn't help Natsu at all, "Ah-ow.." he then tripped and lay on the ground on his back flatly, groaning in a little pain. He then felt something heavy on his chest only to see Shiva.

His eyes widen showing his bright green eyes as it shines, his chicks form a small blush when he saw instead of sultry smile Shova had, but now her smile was a beautiful smile. Natsu's eyes widen further when he take a good look at her face again only to see her growing beautifully each seconds, his heartbeat rapidly as he felt butterfly in his stomach. He felt...like he was safe when he is around her just like when he is with his mother. _ **(A/N: Forgot to tell you this, I'm very bad at describing things, especially when it comes to Lemons and a seductive dialogue so I hope it was very good. So I hope the description of this chapter was very good and very detailed. Please bare with it.)**_

" **Ne Nat-chan?"** All the feeling he felt disappeared instantly when he heard the sultry tone again, he blinked twice if not, three times as he take a good clear look, all the beautiful Goddess had replace to a devil. Shivers run down Natsu's spines as cold. **"Oh~ Nat-chan~ Mooch~"** Shiva licked her lips as she bent her face, closing her eyes as she attempting to kiss Natsu's small shivering lips.

Natsu shut his eyes tightly, he didn't move from his stop as it was inevitable since he was pinned down with Shiva's strong, yet soft grip on him. As she proceed both lips very close as it almost touch each other just a little move in then her lips will connected to his.

" **Shiva-chan! Is my sochi-kun alright?!"**

A familiar worried feminine voice vibrate through the old-japanese old house startled the two, causing Shiva to pout cutely. All the evil side of her disappeared as it replace to an innocent one.

Natsu after hearing his mother voice, he felt relieve. He was very worried when he and Shiva were alone, he thought that they had left him-No! He doesn't want to think of that idea. Just thinking about it makes him want to disappear from existence. Afraid of being alone in the dark like he was when he was a little boy.

" **It ok Ophis-chan! Nat-chan is alright. He's with me, might had a bad dream."** She was very close to kiss Natsu on the lips, but no his mother had to interfere her plan. The very first time when She met Natsu yesterday, she had fallen in love with the first time. She can't help but fall in love with his cute face.

Lair! Natsu looked at her with deadpan expression. That not what happened! He thought, she was all over him and about to devour him if it wasn't for his mother to startled them, she would have. Well, that what he thought. Most is true..but devour?

" **Bad dream? Oh thank goodness, I thought someone were about to kill my sochi-kun."** Anxious Ophis said.

" **Love, It alright."** Deep and gentle voice spoke which belong to Igneel, was soothing Ophis to calm her. **"Besides, if bad ever comes to Natsu when we are not near or far away from him, Shiva would be there for his aid."** Inside the house to Shiva's room, this of course, got Shiva to smile brightly when Igneel put his whole faith in her.

Ophis hesitated first before she nodded her head and let out a small sigh, but she will not calm down after seeing her sochi-kun if he is alright. She wants to see with her very own eyes, despite if dream or whatever what made her sochi-kun screamed, she wants to see her him with her own eyes.

" **Alright. But first, I want to see my sochi-kun with my very own eyes."** She demanded.

Igneel sighed, but nodded nonetheless. He didn't want to get her irritated more when she is a little calm, Igneel during eons ago traveling with her to different universe, he had made one rule not to make her angry since she has a very short temper. Just a little mistake, you wouldn't want to feel her wrath. Just thinking about what happened to him when he made a mistake, a cold shivers down his spine, forcefully send his thoughts away for the moment as he focus to the matter at hand now.

Inside Shiva's room, both are still in the same position before the goddess sighed and got off Natsu before she snap her fingers, Silverish with red outline aura coated her naked form before it covered all of her for 5 seconds before the aura vanish and reveal the same kimono she wore before along with her silver hair tied up into ponytail with her loose bangs covering her forehead.

Natsu gasp in surprise and blush again, she really look different with her hairstyle. Shiva glance down and saw the awe look Natsu had, she giggled softly as she bent down extending her soft hand to his with bright smile on her face.

Natsu snapped and saw her hand right front of him, he look at her hand and to her face, specifically her blood-red eyes that lacks of pupil had soft, loving eyes gaze at him.

" **Let's go. We don't want to anger your mother now do we?"** Her tone was soft and smooth then put a butterfly kiss to his forehead.

The pink haired boy shook his head slowly before he accept her offer, pulling to his feet as he wipe the dust from his butt. Natsu felt an arm made it way around his left shoulder before pulling him. He looked up to see Shiva grinned at him.

 **-Outside Shiva's house, with Igneel and Ophis-**

Ophis forced herself to wait patiently, she paced left and right stomping the ground roughly, making the area tremble slightly each time she step on the soft grass. Igneel, on the other hand, was very patient. He needn't worry too much since he knew that Shiva is with his pink haired idiotic son and would be safe no matter what.

She isn't the Supreme Goddess of Destruction and War. She could give Igneel and Ophis run for a money if she used full power. She is the mother of Destruction and War, one the topest list throughout the universe that not even Ankhseram; the God of Death and Life also one of the topest beings if higher would compare to Shiva. She is on a different level that she would be almost on the same feet as Igneel and Ophis.

But talking Igneel and Ophis, the two most powerful beings if both were enemies and were fighting right now, the universe would not be saved due to both prominent beings clashing together would put the entire universe in danger.

" **That's it! I'm breaking the roof!"** Ophis barked. She couldn't take it anymore all she want to see was her son being safe and sound. She didn't care if she breaks Shiva's roof despite her being one and only best friend. She raised sharp claw, ready to strike the roof to half.

" **Wait!"** Igneel was about to use his tail to grabbed her arm to stop from clawing the roof.

*Swoosh*

Both instantly stopped doing what they were doing as they saw Shiva's door opened, revealing Shiva with Natsu holding her hand. He tilted his head confusion, wondering what was going on as he and Shiva saw Ophis large claw was held above the white Dragon by Igneel's large and long tail, like Ophis was attempting to destroy the mother of Destruction's house.

But does she know?

" **What are you two doing mom, Igneel?"** Natsu decided to break the silence.

" **Oh sochi-kun~ come to mommy, I was worried sick when I heard you scream!"** Igneel let go of Ophis' claw as he watched her bent her head down to Natsu and Ophis. Well meanly; Natsu. What do you expect when a mother hear her child scream?

Shiva nedge the jade eyes boy to go to his mother, Natsu proceed doing that besides he wanted to feel his mother comfort. Shiva resist the urge to hug Natsu to death when she saw how he run with his two small feet Honestly; it was so cute when saw that.

"Mom."Natsu spread his small arms intending to hug the red eyed dragon's head.

" **Oh sweety~"** Ophis purred slightly when she felt Natsu small hands around her jaws, she snuggle a little bit to comfort him. **"You had me worried, honey."**

Both Igneel and Shiva watched them with smile across their face. Well As for Igneel, I wouldn't say a genuine smile but,

"Sorry for worried you mom, but I'm alright. I just had a bad dream." He lied again. Natsu hate lying to his mother. He swore to never lie when she caught him, hoping that she wouldn't this time.

" **Really? What were you dreaming about?"** Ophis forced herself to separate from her son, looking directly into the right jade eyes.

Natsu didn't respond immediately, figuring out how to answer her question, what kind of dream he had..DREAM?! He looked at his father who had evil smirk on him. Natsu shocked expression turned into blank face. _'So then, he was the one formed the dream of me with him eating all the food.'_ Natsu yelled in his mind. It didn't help when he saw Igneel slap his mouth with his claws, making sure to not laugh. Before morning call from Shiva, he had a dream of him and Igneel inside a big room. He was pinned against the wall with magic chains, tears were leaking down from his eyes. He watched as Igneel devour all the delicious food while laughing, pointing his sharp nail at him.

Ophis and Shiva had a worried look when they say Natsu's blank face, **"Sochi-kun, what is the matter?"** He didn't answer which made both the Infinite one and the mother of destruction worried. Then his body began trembling, causing both the strongest female prominent beings to worried now.

Shiva walk towards the mother and son, bending down to the same level as Natsu and put both her hands to his shoulder. **"Nat-chan, whats wrong?"**

Ophis was now getting more worried each second, wanting to murder a god right now to get all of her anger washed away. **"Sochi-kun, I won't be able to help if you don't talk to me and Shova-chan."** She didn't like this one bit, **"What kind of dream you have?"**

A sudden laughed startled the two, causing both to glance towards the source only to see Igneel on the ground with his claws on his beige colored stomach, tears threatened his eyes.

" **AHAHAHAH!"** He laughed so hard that he could die right now.

Ophis got more irritated-wait no, more like piss wanting to rip his head apart. **"What are you laughing at? Can't you see…"** Ophis paused. Realized who is the responsible with the dream Natsu's had. He is the one who represent the dreams and illusions!

How could she not realize it soon, she knew Igneel for all her life when she first met him inside the Dimensional Gap and both fall in love.

Oh now she is going to punish him worst than before, **"Oho~ so you're the one to make my sochi-kun like this?"** Her voice changed into chilling one.

Igneel laughter stopped when he heard the chilling voice he hadn't heard from long time ago. When her voice is like that, no good and I MEAN no good will come for you. Shivers ran down Igneels' spine, causing him to tremble.

"You overgrown lizard! How dare you make me watch you eat all the _delicious_ food while I was forcefully pinned against the wall!" The pink head snapped, pointing his finger at his father who began laughing again, completely forgotten about the threatened Ophis said to him.

Shiva was taken back, this is what cause her and Ophis worried sick? She was..well..she didn't know how to react to this.

Ophis on the other hand, paused what she was going to do to her mate. Looking back at Natsu with stern expression, oh man now he is the one who got scared. **"Is that what you were dreaming about?"** Ophis expression turn blank.

"I-I..um..y-yes..?" He had a sheepish expression, he laugh nervously for sec before he run passed Shiva to his mother. Once he was in front of his mother then bowed to his knees and hand on the soft grass. "I'm so sorry for making you worried sick!"

Ophis kept on her blank face before sigh escape her mouth, **"Please don't ever do that. I don't like it.."** Natsu felt his heart getting stab when hearing her voice, she really, REALLY was worried about him. But then, he just made it worst.

"I won't ever do that again, I promise." Natsu lift his head up to face his mother, letting her see his face to make sure he is telling the truth.

Ophis eyed her son which was surprisingly telling the truth, she grin before speaking. **"Good. Now get up, you have a train to do."** Ophis soft expression turn to irritated on to Igneel, **"Don't you have a say in this?"**

The red Dragon gulped down his saliva hard before nodding. **"Natsu. Son, I'm very sorry.I promise I won't ever do** _ **that**_ **again.."** Igneel felt Ophis gaze hardened a bit, looking through at his soul like she is going to kill him now on the spot. **"Ok fine, I won't ever do that again on purpose."** Igneel straighten himself, lift his right palm, **"I, Igneel the representative of Dreams and Illusion, will not ever do that on purpose."**

Ophis still had her stern expression before it replace into a gentle one. **"Good. Now bring out the food first so Natsu and Shiva can eat before they start their training."** She demanded.

" **RIght,"** The red Dragon yellow eyes burn brightly before it dissipated, on the ground reveals **Roast Pork**. _ **(A/N: Like the ones from Shokugeki No Souma from episode one when he was making a tasty spicy Roast Park)**_

Shiva was looking at the three trying to catch up, all of this was just because of some dream food? Honestly, it seems that they really are one alike. Like true blood related family do..well not all family do that most do few if not some don't.

"Holy crap!" Shiva quickly glance at Natsu only to see a two **Roast** **Pork** , smokes were coming from it, the smile was..Incredible!

" **Ufufu~ My I didn't know that you could make those things."** Shiva licked her lips as she went to grab her food.

" **Well, it is one of my abilities to make dreams into reality."** Igneel was kinda pleased with the proud statement he made.

"Now hurry up you two. You waste enough time of your training." The Infinite one said. In fact, Ophis was telling the truth. To learn God/Demon/Dragon Slaying Magic would take years to master them. There are no shortcuts. The End.

" **Ha** i~" Both Natsu and Shiva raised their hands high as they continue eating their food.

…

….

..

.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I meet need some advice on what I should do next and list of magic spells technique names and give my specific of what they do, do they cause damage or not? Doesn't matter either way.**

 **And Dragoul Mayol, thanks for understanding and for leaving a review. Give me advice on what I should do, list of magic spells since I'm out of idea..that is if it's alright.. Oh~ And those who read full of this chapter, tell me when something's not right.**

 **Harem List:**

 **Zeref Dragneel(** female version **)**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Irene Belserion**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Lucy Heartfilia(** Those for whom hate Lucy, go ahead and hate me for liking her. She reminds me of myself when I was a little boy. A crybaby and selfish **)**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Flare Corona**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Shiva**

 **List of girls in this anime you're interesting in. Remember that the full of this harem is about 10 or 15. So list girls on the review before those girls you want me to add will not be in this harem.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **Ja ne**


End file.
